Who Will Win?
by WahineKaeru
Summary: Wahine, Maka and Kaleho head on up to visit with Maka's cousin Jared. How will he feel when he and Wahine are imprinted on by the lone she-wolf and his cousin. What will Jared do when he has to try and talk his imprint into living on the rezervation when she lives on another continent? How will everyone fair from the news that the Cullen's have returned in need of help? rated m


**La Push Cliffs**

**11:45 p.m.**

**Nov. 11**

Jared sat at the edge of the cliff and listened to the waves crash into the rock face. Maka was coming and he wasn't sure how to handle this. He didn't know why he was coming, but Jared was worried that he'd find out about the pack.

"Jay, man, what's up? Something's got you all twisted and silent." Paul said as he sat down on the edge next to his best friend.

"My cousin's on his way here from New Zealand. I haven't spoken to him since we were twelve. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to deal with it. I haven't seen him since then. What the hell am I supposed to say to the guy? Sorry I haven't been in touch because lately I've come to find myself as a giant ass wolf? My bad, man, I should have just told you over the damn phone." Jared ranted for a little bit before Paul burst into laughter.

"Calm the fuck down, Cameron. You'll be fine. 'Sides, we'll be here with you and I'm sure it'll be fine." Paul said chuckling as Jared scowled toward the crashing waters.

"I'd don't know man. But I've gotta get goin in a minute, I need to sleep. My mom said I should be at the airport around noon tomorrow to pick him up. I'm not sure what kind of reception I'm gonna get, but think you might wanna go with me?" Jared asked raising an eyebrow to his friend.

"Why not man, always wanted to meet an islander. Might as well try and get along with your family right?" Paul asked leaning back on his hands.

"I hope you're right man."

**Rotorua airport**

**6:45 pm**

**Nov. 12**

"Hurry up Wahine, or we're gonna be late." A man's voice boasted through the crowd. Many of the foreigners listened as the big dark man cursed in his native language as a tall, slender, dark-skinned woman walked carefully behind him with a scowl.

"I'm coming, kāihe." She responded through gritted teeth.

"Aw don't be like that, Wahine. It's not my fault you're taitu." He jested as he picked up her luggage in one arm and her in the other, so he could sprint the rest of the way to their gate. "If we're late my teina's gonna be pissed."

"Damn it, Maka. Don't just carry me like this. It's embarrassing." The girl seethed as her face started to darken from embarrassment.

"Maka, as much I like the view of my little Wahine dangling like that...she's prolly right, Bruddah. You should put her down." The deep baritone of his other best friend popped up from behind them.

"Kaleho!" Wahine cried out happily. "You coming with us, brah?"

"Hell yeah, Wahine. You ain't leaving me behind." He laughed as Maka smirked.

"Haere mai i runga i reira, kia haere a!" Maka said as he pulled the others towards the gate they were boarding from. "We got an eighteen hour flight ahead of us. Let's get goin."

"You realize, Bruddah, we about to lose a day right?" Kaleho asked as Wahine and Maka nodded. "Let's go then."

The three friends laughed as they ran toward their gate. The moment they made it to the gate and boarded things went smoother. Wahine sat down and leaned her head against Maka's broad shoulder as her eyes closed. Her breathing evened out as Maka looked down and then over to his friend.

"Hey man, I gotta say thanks, Brah. I haven't seen my teina in almost nine years. I'm not sure why I have to come all the way up to da mainland, but I'm guessin' we'll be findin' out soon." Maka said as his hand smoothed out the curls on his smaller friend.

"This is why she's so spoiled." Kaleho said with a chuckle. "It's all your fault."

"That may be, but I don't mind it at all. Ya know, every time I left her home and ended up on the mainland, she called. It never failed. She called every day. And then when she left to go Uni on the Island, I called her every day. Aside from us not being able to see each other at months at a time, I think we talked and still do talk every day." Maka said smiling down at the smaller woman.

"Our little Wahine's got a future ahead of her, Bruddah." Kaleho said with a smile on his face. They braced themselves for takeoff as the plane started upwards.

Maka closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a bit disorienting, but they'd get through it. This would be Wahine's first time to the mainland. He wondered what she'd think of this side of his family. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to meet Jared or not just yet, but he knew she had to meet his Aunt Jayla. The small sounds that came from Wahine and Kaleho made him smile and he knew that as long as he had them both, he'd be able to weather anything. So with his mind now at ease, he yawned and let the sleep drift him to a place of no worries.

**Just chapter 1…**


End file.
